Minifics
by reveuse1
Summary: quelques mini-fics pêchées sur le web et traduites ... toutes aussi mignonnes les unes que les autres !! ^^ R&R , svp !


Boon , une petite fic mignonne ... ^^ J'espère que ça va vous plaire ...  
  
~°~°~°~°~  
  
Harry rencontre 'Mione ...  
  
par ouistiti .  
  
~°~°~°~°~  
  
Harry était assis dans un coin de la cour .  
  
Il regardait avec envie les autres garçons de son école jouer au football . Comme il aurait voulu être avec eux !   
  
Malheureusement ,on ne peut pas être à la fois le cousin de Dudley et se faire des amis .   
  
Aujourd'hui ,Dudley n'était pas venu à l'école .  
  
Il avait prétexté un rhume ,parce qu'il y avait un contrôle d'histoire ; et sa mère ,aveugle aux mensonges de son fils ,l'avait gardé .  
  
Harry commençait à se demander s'il allait avoir le courage d'aller demander aux autres enfants la permission de jouer avec eux (après tout ,il n'était pas mauvais ,en foot ) ; quand une fille aux cheveux touffus et aux dents très longues s'approcha de lui   
  
. -Tu t'appelles Harry Potter ?  
  
-oui ,répondit Harry ,stupéfait .Comment cette fille qu'il ne connaissait que de vue pouvait elle connaître son nom ?   
  
-Tu as quel âge ?  
  
-J'aurais 11 ans en juillet .répondit Harry .  
  
Pourquoi cette fille s'intéressait elle à lui ? C'était sûrement une farce de Dudley se dit il ,avant de se rappeler que Dudley n'était pas là .   
  
Il se sentit obligé de demander :  
  
-Et toi ?  
  
-J'ai eu 11 ans en novembre ... Et ,heu ... Est ce que tu as reçu ta lettre ?  
  
-Ma lettre ?demanda Harry .  
  
Cette fille devait le prendre pour quelqu'un d'autre .   
  
A moins que -Harry se sentit rougir à cette idée- cette fille soit amoureuse de lui et lui ait envoyé une lettre .   
  
-Quelle lettre ?reprit il . La fille parut stupéfaite .  
  
-Tu n'as pas encore reçu ta lettre de Poudlard ?   
  
-Ma lettre de quoi ?dit Harry .Ce nom lui rappelait quelque chose .Pourtant, il était sûr de ne jamais l'avoir entendu de la bouche des Dursleys .   
  
-De Poudlard .Articula la fille .  
  
-C'est quoi ? demanda Harry ,intéressé .  
  
La fille avait l'air cette fois complètement interloquée .   
  
-Mais tu sais bien ,Poudlard ,l'école ! bafouilla t elle .   
  
-Je ne connais pas .répondit Harry   
  
-Mais ,euh... Elle semblait chercher ses mots ...-Mais, je .Enfin , tu sais ,pour tu-sais-qui ,et .Enfin tes parents ...   
  
-Quoi ? Cette fille .Elle savait quelque chose sur lui ,qu'il ne savait pas .   
  
-Qu'est ce que c'est ?? répéta t il . Sans s'en rendre compte ,il criait .  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu sais sur mes parents ?s'exclama t il en se levant .   
  
Il ne s'était pas aperçu que tous les autres enfants les regardaient . La fille bafouilla quelque chose , et s'enfuit en courant .   
  
Harry voulut courir et la rattraper ,mais une main le retint .Il se retourna . C'était la remplaçante de la maîtresse des élèves de cm2 c ,qui s'était cassé la jambe .  
  
Elle était grande , avec des cheveux noirs en chignon derrière sa tête .   
  
-Calme toi ,Harry . lui dit elle .Hermione ne t'a rien fait .   
  
-Mais elle ... Elle voulait me dire quelque chose ...   
  
A ce moment ,la cloche sonna .   
  
-Viens avec moi un moment ,s'il te plaît ,Harry .dit elle .Je vais dire à ta maîtresse que tu seras en retard .   
  
Elle l'emmena vers le bureau de la directrice .  
  
-Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?demanda Harry ,anxieux . La dernière fois qu'il était allé chez la directrice ,il avait eu une punition ,pour avoir « escaladé les murs de la cantine »   
  
Le professeur frappa à la porte ,mais ce fut une voix d'homme qui lui répondit .   
  
-Entrez .   
  
La pièce n'avait pas changé ,depuis la dernière fois ,mais derrière le bureau de la directrice se tenait un homme qui paraissait assez âgé .   
  
Il avait une très longue barbe ,emmêlée de fils d'or ;un long nez aquilin ,et des lunettes en demi lune .  
  
Il était vêtu très étrangement : il portait une longue robe violette .  
  
Il correspondait exactement à l'idée que Harry se faisait de Merlin l'enchanteur .   
  
La directrice ,une petite femme grassouillette , se tenait dans un coin de la pièce .Elle souriait bêtement ,et regardait partout comme si elle ne savait pas où elle était .   
  
-Professeur ,dit la maîtresse en entrant ,voici Harry .  
  
L'homme se leva en observant Harry .   
  
-Il est le portrait fidèle de James .soupira t il .   
  
Qui était James ? Ce nom aussi rappelait à Harry des choses .Mais quoi ?Quoi ?? Cet homme semblait le connaître de longue date .  
  
-Une certaine Hermione Granger l'a reconnu .Elle est une élève de parents moldus ,et a reçu sa lettre il y a peu ... reprit la maîtresse .   
  
Harry ne comprenait rien .C'était comme si .cette fille ,et ces deux adultes faisaient partie d'une ... d'une sorte de communauté .   
  
Il prit son courage à deux mains , et se risqua à poser une question .   
  
-Que ce passe t il ?Qui êtes vous ? demanda t il à l'homme .   
  
L'homme soupira .   
  
-J'ai très bien connu ton père .   
  
Harry écarquilla les yeux de stupeur .Il voulait poser mille questions .Il se risqua à demander :   
  
-Vous .vous connaissiez mon père ?   
  
-En effet .Tu lui ressembles beaucoup . Ta tante t'a sûrement montré des photos de lui ?  
  
Harry hocha négativement la tête . L'homme avait l'air sympathique , et Harry se risqua à poser une autre question :  
  
-Hermione m'a parlé de quelque chose ... D'une lettre , et d'une école ... Vous savez ce que c'est ?   
  
L'homme fronça les sourcils .   
  
-Tu n'as pas reçu ta lettre ?  
  
Harry fit de nouveau un mouvement de la tête .  
  
La maîtresse qui l'avait conduit ici jeta un coup d'oeil nerveux vers le vieil homme .  
  
-Oh , Albus ... Ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée de le confier à ... A ces moldus ... Ils ne lui ont rien dit !  
  
Moldus ? Qu'est ce que c'était ? Un nom de code ?   
  
Harry avait l'impression qu'il faisait un mauvais rêve .Tous ces gens ... qui semblaient savoir quelque chose sur lui , qui semblaient avoir eu un pouvoir sur sa vie ...   
  
Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose , mais le vieil homme l'interrompit :  
  
-Tu dois te poser de nombreuses questions ,Harry . Malheureusement , je ne peux pas y répondre pour le moment . J'ai bien peur qu'il ne te faille oublier cette petite conversation jusqu'à l'année prochaine ... J'en suis désolé , mais tu pourrais vouloir poser des questions à ton oncle et ta tante , et je suppose qu'ils n'apprécierraient pas ... Mieux vaut laisser la lourde tâche de tout t'apprendre sur ton monde à Hagrid ...   
  
Le vieil homme s'interrompit , scrutant Harry comme s'il essayait de voir en lui .  
  
-Bien .Professeur Mac Gonnagall ,allez prévenir la jeune Granger qu'il faut qu'elle soit plus vigilante ,et qu'elle ne révèle pas aux enfants qui n'ont pas encore reçu leur lettre ce .... Qu'ils ne savent pas encore.   
  
-Bien,professeur.répondit la maîtresse en sortant .   
  
-Je suis désolé ,Harry ,mais il va falloir que je te fasse oublier tout ce que tu as entendu ,pour ta propre sécurité .  
  
Harry n'avait pas la moindre envie d'oublier ça , et comptait même en savoir plus . C'était de sa vie dont il s'agissait , de son passé ... D'ailleurs , il ne voyait pas comment le vieil homme aurait pu le forcer à oublier tout ce qui s'était passé , même s'il avait eu la meilleure volonté du monde ...  
  
Le vieil homme sortit un objet long de sa poche . Harry reconnut tout de suite l'objet , pour en avoir vu une sur une illustration d'un livre de son école .  
  
-C'est ... C'est une baguette magique ??? demanda t il ,interloqué.   
  
-En effet ,répondit le vieil homme . Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais te faire oublier que notre conversation ,et ce que Hermione Granger t'a dit .  
  
Avant que Harry aie pu dire quoique ce soit ,l'homme avait pointé sa baguette sur lui en murmurant « oubliettes» .  
  
Puis ce fut le trou noir .  
  
Lorsqu'il se réveilla , Harry était dans la cour ,et la fille qui l'avait abordé le secouait .  
  
Ses yeux brillaient étrangement ,mais elle lui dit avec calme :   
  
-Tu t'es évanoui .Tu veux que j'appelle une maîtresse ?   
  
-Euh ,non ,non ,ça va .marmonna Harry .Pourquoi s'était il évanoui ? Sa tête tournait ,et c'était très douloureux ... Comme s'il venait de s'éveiller d'un rêve ...  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu voulais ,déjà ? demanda t il .   
  
-Euh... Je ...Je voulais savoir ton nom ...   
  
-James ... Euh non ,qu'est ce que je raconte ... Pardon ... Harry ... Harry Potter ...Pourquoi tu voulais le savoir ?   
  
La fille rougit , balbutia quelque chose .Elle semblait chercher quelque chose à dire.   
  
-Euh ,c'est ... Euh ... Tu étais mignon , alors ...  
  
Harry rougit . Il ne s'était pas trompé , cette fille le trouvait mignon .  
  
FIN   
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Aloooors ??? K'est ce ke vous en avez pensé ?? Ca vous a plu ? 


End file.
